


mini milkshake maker

by teddyandgriffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: "you bite your lip as you stare down at the stupid stuffed animal in your hands. the paladins told you earth girls were all the rage for them and you don’t have much experience with girls in general so you’re willing to take some advice from a fourteen year old lesbian who’s never confessed to a crush.".allura continues the age old tradition of giving girls stuffed animals instead of talking about feelings





	mini milkshake maker

you bite your lip as you stare down at the stupid stuffed animal in your hands. the paladins told you earth girls were all the rage for them and you don’t have much experience with girls in general so you’re willing to take some advice from a fourteen year old lesbian who’s never confessed to a crush.

you could’ve gone to lance for advice, since he struck out when flirting with nyma and you can do the opposite of whatever he says but you feel like that would be rubbing salt in the wound and you already went on a date with a girl he tried and failed to flirt with last week.

in your defense, you just went on a date with her to try and make nyma jealous and lance was just flirting with her to try and make keith jealous. poor girl.

but that’s not the point. the point is that you have a stuffed miniature kaltenecker in your hands and nyma thinks of you as a friend. 

pidge pokes you, “princess.” 

you look up from your staring contest with the tiny milkshake maker, “yes?”

pidge pokes you again, “princess.”

you frown. “yes pidge?” you answer, again. pidge smiles big and bright in a way that scares you a little bit.

she pokes you again, “princess.” you smile back, and walk away. you look for coran so he can deal with the green gremlin while you hide in a closet and try to work up the courage to ask nyma to be your “valentine” or whatever it is the paladins were explaining to you.

pidge trails after you, continuing to poke you when uncle coran manages to pop out of nowhere with the mice in tow and you step past him with pidge lunging forward to poke you once more. instead, she falls and coran catches her. you wave goodbye to her and grab the mice as you race off.

chulatt gives you a look from your shoulder, you pout, “chulatt please, pidge was being a pest and uncle coran needs help anyways.”

platt hmphs at you and slides down your skirt to the ground, plachu and chulatt follow him and you’re left with just chuchule. chuchule pats your cheek and squeaks sympathetically.

then she steals the mini kaltenecker and runs off with the other mice. you stand frozen for a second before you lift up your dress and chase after them, “chuchule! get back here!”

you fly past pidge who sticks her tongue out at you, uncle coran gives you a thumbs up right before you trip over your skirts. you sigh as you get back up to your feet. you’re wearing your favourite yellow dress with the strappy sleeves because lance’s jaw dropped when he saw you in it and you figured it would help you out on your quest to ask out nyma.

thankfully, it’s only a little dusty so you sigh and run off after the colourful mice and the too large for them stuffed toy.

you’re looking at the floor and when you see the mice stop you dive down to catch them. you sit up onto your knees triumphantly and you pump the mini milkshake maker into the air, “ha!” you say, “what do you have to say to that chuchule?”

chuchule snickers and points up. you follow their little finger to see nyma.

“h-hi?” you stutter out. this really wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

nyma drops down to the floor next to you and looks over at the toy kaltenecker. “cute,” she says, grinning. “what is it?”

you freeze. quiznak. “uh.”

then, you spot pidge poking her head into your line of sight. “kiss the girl,” she mouths at you. you ignore her and turn back to nyma.

“it’s a toy. on earth they are gifts given to those a person possesses feelings for,” you tell her. “the paladins helped me make one.”

you pause and look nyma in the eye, “its for you.”

nyma’s cheeks flush blue, “oh.”

“i like you,” you tell her and you hand her the mini kaltenecker doing your best not to set your pink crescents aflame in a blush when your hand brushes hers.

“i like you too,” nyma says. she holds the toy in her hands as if she’s not sure what to do with it, but then she brings it close to her chest, hugging it tight. her face is lit up by a brilliant smile and you start to smile back because this was very much not the plan but the room seems brighter when she’s smiling.


End file.
